


There'll Be Bad Days and Some Hard Times

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Days, Crying, Cuddles, Found Family, M/M, Podium Family, Supportive Parental Figures, Tears, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, arguing amongst couples, implied otabek/yuri, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Yuri has a bad day, and who should be home when he finally gets in but Yuuri?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 23
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Yuuri was better at dealing with emotions than Victor. Victor liked things light and happy, at least on the outside. Everyone who knew him was well aware of the fact that his mind went much faster, and everything he did was very carefully planned out. 

So it didn't really come as a surprise that Yuri sought out Yuuri when there was something wrong. It was true that there wasn't often anything wrong, not really. Yuri was a big boy, at least that was what he told himself, and he could deal with his own problems, at least that was what he told himself. He didn't need the piggy and the old man sticking their nose in, telling him what to do. He didn't need a bedtime, he didn't need to be reminded to wear a jacket, he didn't need to be told to finish his supper, he didn't need to be told these things.

But you like it, part of his whispered. It feels nice, sometimes, to not to have to sort everything out yourself. It feels nice not to have to worry about keeping the lights on, or if Dedushka took his medicine. It's nice for the other adults to worry about those things, while Yuri only has to make sure that his paper is submitted for his literature class by the deadline. 

Even with all these things, sometimes there was still something wrong.

Today, he stumbled into the condo, trying to quell the sobs that were rising in his throat. He was giving little hiccuping breaths as he threw his headphones onto the table and peered into the space. There was the sound of the television on, but no conversating voices. If he was careful, maybe he'd be able to sneak past whoever was there and get to his room.

He tiptoed as much as he could, biting his lip, willing himself not to make a sound. And normally, he was pretty good at it. But maybe today he'd made too much noise coming in. Or maybe Yuuri just had some kind of radar for upset Yuri, and honed in immediately. It didn't matter.

The piggy twisted from where he was on the couch to throw a smile, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

“Yurio! You're home. Good, how was your day?”  
And that was all it took. Yuri wanted to scream, to tell him to piss off, snarl that it was none of his business. He wanted to stomp into his room and slam the door, and spend the rest of the evening sulking.

More than that, he wanted a hug.

Yuri wanted a hug so fucking bad.

His face crumbled and he brought his hands up to cry into his palms. Yuuri was up in a flash. For once he wasn't talking. He wasn't pestering him with questions. He wasn't begging him to stop, like Victor would. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, pulled him in tight, pressing his cheek to the top of Yuri's head. He should shake him off, say something about piggy germs or something. Instead, Yuri leaned into the touch, let his arms wrap around Yuuri's waist.

The older man swayed in place. He was quiet, his fingers reaching up to pull out the elastic that was keeping the blond's hair in a pony tail. When the shuddering sobs had stopped, he walked the boy to the couch, settled them both in.

“Do you want to talk about what's wrong?”

The whole day was wrong, really. He'd woken up late, he hadn't done well on his math quiz. He just wasn't getting the new step sequence, and Victor had given him a frown while coaching him. Yuri didn't even want to think about why that had stung so much. And then he and Otabek had argued over text, and while he knew Beka wouldn't be upset when he called, he was upset.

Yuri was upset.

“Everything,” Yuri mumbled. Yuuri hummed thoughtfully.

When had they been arranged like this? When had Yuuri stretched out on the couch? When had Yuri laid out on top of him? His legs were between Yuuri's his head on the older man's chest. His arms were tight around his waist, and Yuuri's hands rubbing up and down his back.

He buried his face in the Japanese skater. He should shove him away, jump up, go ahead and run away. But he couldn't bring himself to break away. He couldn't even muster up any scowls. He just cried, wondering if to bothered his guardian that he was crying all over his shirt.

“I'm sorry that it was a bad day, Yura.”

He made a squeaky sound in his throat, embarrassing if he thought about it too hard. He sniffled a bit, enjoying the sensation of someone touching him this way, someone holding him. He wanted to nestle even closer. 

Yuuri was warm, he was soft, and he was kind. It was that kindness that always caught in his throat. It was that kindness that he wanted to capture and bury inside himself, withdraw it when he was alone at night. Roll it between his fingers and examine in, slip it into his mouth and let his tongue memorize it. That kindness that he couldn't quite place. It scared him, in some ways.

“Tomorrow will be better.”

“What if it's not?” it wasn't Yuri trying to be contrary, which was what could usually be expected of him, honestly. He knew, logically, that bad days do tend to end. They hurt like hell, and so often there's a long string of them that makes everything seem bleak... but they end.

“Then the day after will be better.” he squeezed him. Not the taunting, playful squeezes that Victor would give him until he growled. A squeeze that felt like it was meant to ground him to reality. A squeeze that felt like he wasn't nearly as alone as he thought he was.   
“And if that one isn't, then we'll make sure the one after is. Even if you have a thousand bad days, I'll still be here. Victor and I will still be here.” a gentle hand cupping his chin, tilting his face towards the smiling one of Yuuri.  
'You do know that, don't you, Yura?”

“You'll get tired of taking care of me eventually.” he mumbled. Yuuri's brows knit, and he wanted to prod that wound. He wanted to ask the questions. Instead, he bundled the boy closer to him, kissing the top of his head. He normally wouldn't dare to do something like this, give such a bold bit of affection to Yuri.

How could he ever not want to give this boy affection? He obviously needed it so much. There were moments when Yuri seemed so full of doubt, so insecure, and so very hurt, that the Japanese man was reminded of a young child. Just a little boy who needed something, a boy who didn't have the words to express what he needed. Where were the adults that were supposed to give him those words?

“I will never get tired of taking care of you.” he said softly. “I love taking care of you, Yuri. I'm so happy that you're here.”

There was another whimper, and Yuri buried himself deeper. Yuuri said nothing more, but continued to rub his back and stroke his hair. Yuri was surprised he didn't tell him to stop crying, or try and beg him to explain the problem.

That wasn't what made Yuuri so much himself. If Victor was a hurricane, sweeping in with destruction, then Yuuri was a river. He had a sure course, he had a way that he knew he'd go. But he could swell and flood, too. He could be destructive when he wanted to be. You just had to force it out of him, and it was uncomfortable for everyone around him.

Yuri's eyes ached. A headache was nagging at the base of his skull. He sniffled one final time, and let out a shuddery sort of breath. He had that lightness that comes from having out a good cry. Katsudon's shirt was a mess, and he was sure his face wasn't any better. But his guardian didn't seem bothered at all. He didn't even suggest that Yuri get up and wash his face.

He just let Yuri lay there, cuddled on his chest, with his arms around him. He should get himself up, Facetime Beka and apology. Should wash his face. Instead, he just let the sensation of being held wash over him, along with the sound of Katsudon's soft humming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wakens from a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for PorcelanaRota! Hope it meets your expectations!

There were eyes on him. Yuuri could tell, could feel it by the way the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. He startled, his eyes snapping open. He blinked rapidly, making out a shape in the darkness. He reached back to shake Victor awake when he squinted.

It wasn't something that had slithered out of the closet or an intruder.

It was Yurio, standing there with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His head was hanging so his hair, messy from sleep, was dangling in his eyes. Yuuri paused, watching him for a moment, listening carefully. He was doing that thing that kids do when they're crying and don't want you to know. He was sitting up in a heartbeat.

“What's wrong?” he reached up to press his palm to the kid's forehead. “Did you get sick?”

“No,” he shoved Yuuri's hand away. “I just...”

He wanted to prompt him, but that didn't work. Not with this kid. You had to let him figure it out on his own time. And really, Yuuri thought, he asked for so little. Like he wasn't sure that asking for things that was okay. How could he be pushy when it was two in the morning, and the kid didn't look like everything was quite right?

“I had a nightmare.” Yuri finally mumbled. Ah, of course. Yuuri just made an affirmative noise and yawned, reaching for his glasses. He sat up and stretched. Yuri was looking at him warily, as though he weren't sure what his guardian's reaction was going to be.

“Go into the kitchen, I'll be right there.” Yuri scurried away. Yuuri stood up and stretched one more time, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes. He supposed they should be grateful that Yuri wasn't a younger child, the type to scream in the night.

He knew that Yuri had nightmares. It was written all over his face some mornings, in bags like bruises under those gorgeous eyes. In the way that his body seemed to drag. In the way that he was jumpy, peering into corners.

What interested him most was that some mornings, he seemed to be more needy. He'd try and sit close to him or Victor while they drank their morning coffee. He'd walk close to them when they went to the rink. He'd even take breaks without being told, sitting near one of them on the bench. He'd accept a water bottle and a granola bar without a fuss. On those days, he didn't have scowl or tantrum when it was time to go home, he'd just trail behind.

In some ways, it make Yuuri want to cry. How could he be so miserable? It was heartbreaking. On the other hand, sometimes Yuuri had to admit that he kind of liked it, a little bit. It made him wonder if this was the way that Yura had been as a child, wide wide eyes and the desire to be close to someone. When he was like this, he was more likely to let his guardians love him. Brush their hands across his shoulders. Hug him. Pat his head. 

It made Yuuri's heart feel better when he could give those things to Yura.

But there were mornings after the nightmares that he wasn't doing well. And he made it clear he didn't want anyone near him. He'd lean against the counter to drink his coffee. He'd snarl. He'd growl. He'd leave for the rink early and ignore their coaxing to get him to come take a break. He'd come dragging back from the rink late, and collapse into bed without having looked at either of them. 

And those were the days that really hurt Yuuri's heart.

“What's wrong?” Victor stirred, reaching for the other side of the bed and feeling it empty.

“Yura had a nightmare.”

“Oh!” he went to throw the blankets back. The brunet stopped him with a gentle hand.

“We don't want to both go out there and overwhelm him. I can handle it, Vitya. Go back to sleep, my love.” 

Victor obeyed, eyelids curtaining those beautiful blue eyes. He sighed and shuffled towards the kitchen. The last thing they needed was Victor's energy now. Pushing and prodding and writing things off as a joke, when maybe that wasn't what Yuri wanted. He did feel a little bit guilty. Did he really have the right to decide that Victor couldn't be part of this? Then again, the kid had woken up Yuuri, and if he really wanted Vitya, he was just on the other side of the bed. He could have padded over and prodded him awake.

Yura was sitting at the table, his head down on his folded arms. Yuuri placed a hand on his back. He didn't lift his head, but did let himself lean against the older man for a few moments. Yuuri didn't speak, just stood there for a moment, aware of the way that the kid was trembling, and seemed to be chilled.

“Why don't I make you something to drink?” he murmured. Yuri nodded and moved back to the table, but at least now, he was sitting up. Yuuri flitted around the kitchen, gathering ingredients for hot chocolate. He warmed the milk on the stove, poured in the mix, gave it some good stirs. He set the mug down in front of his ward and sat down next to him, resting his cheek in his hand.

Yuri didn't drink for a moment. He stared at the liquid, swirling it, examining it. Well, maybe it would seem that way, Yuuri amended, if the look in his eyes didn't tell him that the kid was a million miles away. So he waited patiently for the blond to come back down to Earth.

“I shouldn't have woken you up,” he finally mumbled after a few sips.

“Why not?”

“Because it's late and I'm an adult.”

“What's that got to do with anything?” he smiled. “You needed something, you came to get that need met. You couldn't help what time of day it is.”

“Still an adult.” he didn't meet his eye.

“Yuri, baby, do you think there are times that I don't wake Victor up at night?” he frowned. “For the very same reason that you woke me tonight?”

“That different.”

“It isn't. Victor is my husband, and he loves me and wants what's best for me. He wants to help make sure my needs are met. So if I need him, I wake him. He doesn't get mad, or upset, or tell me not to. We work to solve the problem.” he reached out and gripped Yuri's fingers in his. Those fingers, still so delicate and small looking.  
“Even adults need help, and that's okay. There's nothing wrong with needed help. We signed the papers making you our ward, and we knew that there would be some bad days and even bad nights. We didn't care. The only thing that mattered was you.”

Yuri didn't respond, but Yuuri got the feeling that he maybe didn't quite believe him. That kept nagging at the back of his mind. Why did this kid keep telling him he'd get tired of taking care of him? Why did he think that no one would want to do this for him?

“Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?” Yuri shook his head no. The mug was empty, and he looked calmer. That panic look was gone, and that was satisfying enough. Yuuri stood up and offered his hand. Yuri took it and let himself be walked like a duckling towards the bedrooms.  
“You can sleep with me, or I can tuck you back into your bed?” he offered.

“I can sleep alone.” Yuri shook his head.

They walked into his room, and he laid down. Yuuri fluffed his pillows, pulled his covers back up. To the boy's surprise, Yuuri sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed at his scalp, and gave a secret little smile when the kid seemed to relax. He remembered his mom doing this sort of thing after he'd woken up when he was very small. 

Has anyone every done this for you, Yuri? Has anyone ever tried to soothe you back to sleep? Or have you been left to wrestle with your monsters your whole life? He couldn't speak the questions out loud. Instead he just twitched the blanket up higher.

“Just until I fall asleep?” Yuri's voice, so small, so hopeful.

“Until you fall asleep.” Yuuri agreed.


End file.
